The present invention relates to anti-theft arrangements in general, and more particularly to an arrangement for preventing unauthorized removal of a rod-shaped object, particularly of a mast of a sailing craft, from a support.
It was heretofore impossible to prevent rod-shaped objects, which may have to be transported on the roof of a motor vehicle or stored in a hallway, a garage or a similar storing facility, from being stolen, in the event that it is impossible, for one reason or another, to provide each of these objects with a bore or an eyelet rigidly connected thereto and serving the purpose of connecting a locking device thereto. This is particularly true for masts of sailing or surfing boards which are both transported and stored separately from these boards.